Sakura Sake
by Kalivax
Summary: AU. Set after four years. Instead of Aang getting medicine for Sokka and Katara, it's Sokka's turn, when he does venture off...he gets the Fire Nation's exiled Prince to help in exchange for a unusual deal...but why is Jet with him? SxZ, AxK, slight JxS
1. The beginnings of a unusual deal

Kalivax: Nihao Everyone, Wow, it's been awhile since I posted on it fells like ages, I've been so busy with Livejournal and all…and cough watching fan-subbed anime. I personally blame Oda-san and Kube-san for coming up with Bleach and One Piece…and the people who came up with Yakitate Japan, Gokusen, and Beck…but anyways. Avatar is one of the few shows on American TV I do watch… -U so…erm…yeah…I thought up this situation but have now decided to type it up and post due to two things:

To counter-act the dreaded sues (this fandom is worse than Uchiha Sasuke's rated 'M' stories…which is in itself a wonder Oo)

I actually like these pairings even if they're impossibly crack. (I just find the whole rival thing sexy…I tend to do that a lot…nervous cackle)

If you haven't figured this out yet, to put it bluntly: this is shonen-ai…and even more so point blank: This is sokkaXzukko-so those of you who can't handle that-please click BACK now, you're wasting my time and yours flaming me just because you don't like this pairing and you think Zukko's 'yours' and all that…I need something to fix my broken grill anyway…Ok, obviously you're probably staying now so let me just say a few more things:

This story's AU-because in this one, there is no time limit, no comet- (well…I can't say that...) but Sokka, Aang, and Katara have been traveling and training for four years-they're all pretty big now-I expect since Sokka and Zukko are good-looking-they're full blown bishies now. Also I usually miss episodes last one I saw was the one about the storm and before that the one about beautiful, loverly Jet-so if I'm missing info-oh well, it's AU…

Ok! Enough of my rambling, let the fun begin: I do not own Avatar, neither do I own the song this fic is based on-Jun from Arashi (Shin from Gokusen) has a J-pop group and they sing this endearing little ditty….

* * *

Sakura Sake 

By: Kalivax

(The crazed shonen-ai shinobi)

The night was peaceful enough, but that didn't stop, Sokka from tiptoeing as he walked. Call him, paranoid, but traveling with the Avatar made him overly cautious, sure he was still loud mouthed and could eat a whale (according to his darling doting sister, he personally thought they were to much fat and not enough meat) but whenever they were in a new place he would let his laidback demeanor slip a little and although he seems at ease would secretly check for anything suspicious.

_Man, leave it to those two to get sick at the same time. _He thought, mildly as he carefully ducked to avoid an approaching branch, remembering with a frown why he was creeping around...The things he did for family, with a surly frown he recounted why he was out here in the first place:

oOoFlashbackoOo-

"Please Sokka-cough-I-cough-we-cough-need the flower-cough," Katara pleaded, as she and Aang huddled in their blankets. Both teenagers were huddling closer to the fire.

"How can you both catch a cold at the same time, when all three of us were supposed to be in different parts of town!" Sokka demanded, rising from next to their makeshift campfire to gather more wood' "we've been traveling together for three years-you two shouldn't be so careless! I should just wait until sun up-" Sokka turned to see his sister and Aang both looking pitiful: shivering and coughing, they were near the North Pole…so it was cold, and after all getting sick in the cold was never fun. He sighed, this was just plain pathetic how easily he gave into those two: "Where exactly is this flower that can cure your special colds?" ….

And so now, here Sokka was in fire nation territory wandering around in the middle of the night-no-less, looking for the '_Lumare_ _Mali_' flower a.k.a a glowing pink flower. Yes, his skills at being a warrior were not being put to waste at all, no really, tracking an animal was just like finding a flower…so why was it taking him over an hour to find it?

"This is pointless!" he murmured to himself, aggravated that his search was begging to register as fruitless. Part of his mind kept screaming at him to get Appa and get the heck out of there-but a more louder and more annoyingly correct part kept pointing out that Katara and Aang (since by now, it was pretty obvious they were going to be married) were family-he should just find the stupid weed, never mind how long it took, after all they'd do it for him, wouldn't they?

"Yeah, but they could cheat and use their weird powers," he mutters, with a pout as he stepped over yet another fire nation trap, must've been hunting season because they were everywhere and Sokka already had three close calls. "Man, I'm starting to hate forests," he murmured as he scrutinized the darkness further, an already seemingly impossible task at midnight, "where's that stupid flower already!" he moved forward and tripped over an branch landing gracefully on his back. "Just lovely," he demurred, rolling his eyes.

"-I thought so," a voice interrupted, the smug face of Prince Zukko popped into view.

Sokka immediately tried to jump into fighting stance and this time fell forward since he didn't really redistribute his weight. "Was that supposed to impress me?" Zukko questioned, hauntingly, swaggering to Sokka's line of vision, his confidence and bravado making the other frown: "What do you want?"

Zukko looked down at him, mock-confusion splashed easily onto his features. "Why-shouldn't I be asking you that?" he pointed out, "this is Fire nation territory-and I am it's Prince." Sokka rolled his eyes as he got up-this time without falling.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I need to find a flower," the ice warrior muttered, more to himself, as if sub-consciously trying to will the other away. The expression on Zukko's face was priceless: "Come again?"

"What? I need it for Ka-someone," Sokka informed, still searching around the exiled Prince, "so if you'll excuse me-"

"-why would you need a flower from here?" Zukko cut in, curious despite himself, "can't you just buy one?"

"It's only found here-I really don't have time for this, I need this flower by sunris-" Sokka continued, slowly treading away from his unwanted companion.

"What flower is it?"

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf as well as clumsy? What flower is it?"

"_Lumtara Maui_-"

"-you mean _Lu_-_ma_-_re_ _Ma_-_li_?" Zukko emphasized the pronunciation regally, just to tick him off-and all this with a content smirk on his face, "I know where that is. I can get it for you-"

"-You can!" Sokka repeated, immediately relieved, "thanks! You know you aren't so bad for a stal-"

...but then Zukko quickly added: "-for a price."

"Are you kidding me!" the other boy dead panned, glaring at him with a look of blended emotions of exasperation, annoyance, anger, frustration, and a slim glimmer of Hope, "I'm not going to take you to Aang-you creepy stalker."

"I'm not a stalker-" Zukko started but stopped and cleared his throat, cool act settling back in, "I'm not concerned about the Avatar right now-I'll gladly give you the flower in exchange for something else-"

"-you can't have my sister, you freak-"

"-will you let me finish?" the other sounded irked, and Sokka felt a better and revenged for when he was mocked for falling, Zukko's fingers started glowing and that clued him to quit though, "I want something totally unrelated to those two. Something-"

"-just get to the point," Sokka quibbled, shifting his feet, he'd been standing for awhile and with Zukko's fingers returning to normal it was evident he wasn't in anything really dangerous.

Zukko made a little noise at the back of his throat to signal that he didn't like his dramatics cut down but begrudgingly finished: "A favor-no wait, two favors since you'll probably need two flowers right?" Sokka didn't bother asking how he knew but instead prompted:

"Nothing sexual, publicly humiliating, or having certain body parts removed…"

"Of course not-you're sick, you pervert!" Zukko blurted, a disgusted look on his face, then to cover it up added: "Do we have a deal it's two hours till sunrise-you won't make it in time…"

Sokka frowned. Once again that stupid arrogant jerk was right. He really didn't want to agree-every part of his brain was screaming to just say 'no' and hit the fellow teen with his boomerang, but he already knew this was the only way, he wasted so much time talking to this blathering idiot. Sighing as he rubbed his temples and answered wearily: "Fine. You win- go get the stupid glowing weed."

Zukko go this bravado deamnor once more in place and began to stroll away when the other waved his boomerang as he called after: "If this is a trap-I'll kill you myself in the most horrible way imaginable and feed you to Appa!"

"Trap?" Wouldn't dream of it," Zukko responded a little too quickly and happily for Sokka's liking…

Meanwhile, Else where-

"What's taking him?" Katara interrogated as she paced about in the small tent, as Aang just reclined lazily behind her, Mom sleeping next to him, "it's been five hours at least! What if he was caught! What if he's being tortured as we speak! I never should've-"

"Don't worry Katara, Sokka's the best warrior in your village, right? He wouldn't be caught so easily," Aang comforted lazily as he opened an eye to watch her, "you'll get sicker walking around like that-just sit and wait."

"Sorry Aang, but-I can't I keep getting the feeling that something's about to happen, something really big," Katara suddenly remarked, as if in a haze, trying to dispel the horrible images of her brother being hurt, maimed, beat to a pulp, face being burnt…etc. and then her eyes began to water a little, "you don't think he-"

"No, he's fine," another voice interjected, causing both teens to jump, as an intruder walked into the tent…..

TBC

* * *

Whew…done. With the first chapter at least, darn took too long to type out…I guess I'll post the second as soon as I finish working out some plot problems and return from my trip to Washington. Hmm…that reminds me I still need to get a beta-person thingy….I derno, I guess I'd like reviews, that would speed up the process abit more, creative criticism, whatever floats your boat, now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to figure out how to make Mt. Fuji bread (blatant reference to Yakitate Japan!)…See ya! 


	2. The OTHER part of the deal

Nihao, everyone! I'm back, for a little while at least, and here's the newest chapter. I must warn you though, I haven't really seen the latest episodes, and so if it's missing something, than oh well, it's sorta AU anyway. I decided to write this chapter in a new format , so I hope ya'll will like it. And without further ado, I present Sakura Sake pt. 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own-if I did, the guy who does Zukko's voice would so be mine! And we would have random cameos from Bleach….

Chapter 2:

OF Escorts, binding tattoos, and gender confusion

-a.k.a. the **_other_** part of the deal:

With a swift jump, he tried to elude his captors.

The fire nation was powerful but their speed was one of the things that made them a joke among the camp.

He felt a stinging sensation when he recounted how his whole camp had been ambushed—he was the only one who had made it, and yet here he was running-_ like a coward._

He felt disgusted with himself, bile rising as he realized his pace was slowing.

No, I've got to keep going—they wouldn't forgive me if I was caught- 

He looked up in time to miss the next branch- he was falling!

Looking around wildly he noticed that someone was waiting below.

THUMP 

Zukko looked at the teenager in his arms.

"You're wasting your time, we have this forest surrounded-quit it now." His tone was that of a mother scolding a child- insult added heavily onto injury as he dropped the person wriggling in his arms.

…and that, was how the infamous rebellion leader Jet was captured in a surprise raid, all in the course of an hour…

* * *

Sokka poked at the fire lazily. Katara was grinding the 'stupid glowing weed' and Aang was watching and excitedly talking about his favorite type of lo mein, and how—maybe just maybe, they could just cook the flowers with it instead of eating it raw (he had protested on end that they tasted horribly bitter). All in all, the scene was a lot warmer and cozier than the reception Sokka received earlier.

He winced as he recounted how much Katara had (proverbially, yet it felt like it literality too) chewed his ear off on how "worried" she had been and how she "hoped for his sake he had not been goofing off". With a sigh, he rolled his eyes.

_At least a thank you would've been nice,_ he thought idly as he noted with a mild frown that his left hand was being tugged on by Momo. The hand where **_it_** was. He quickly tried to push her away, but the lemur didn't get the point and increased its efforts.

"Shoo," he whispered urgently, making sure no one was paying attention, "leave it alone." The lemur still wasn't getting the hint--thinking quickly Sokka reached for a blanket with his free hand, letting Momo have the glove but still able to cover his left hand.

"Oh! Whatcha doin'? Playing tug-of-war, can I play?"

Great. Mentally Sokka wondered if all the Avatars were like hyped up three years old on sugar--or if once again, Aang was a special case. Seriously, he wondered why his sister liked him _that_ much-really, it's not like he was an over-protective brother and felt she was too good for him-no way!

"Sokka, what's the matter?" Katara's voice broke into thru his thoughts, thereby preventing Sokka from indulging in his big brother mind set (Which was probably a good thing). He got up (blanket still over his hand) and quickly muttered how he needed to go and get something.

"But you just came back," Aang pointed out, with a confused look, as Momo perched on his shoulder chewing contentedly on Sokka's glove. Sokka vowed mentally to get even with it later, that was a gift from his dad after all.

"Uh, yeah, I need to go pick up something…from…somewhere…_andstuffgottago_!" and with that he charged clumsily outside the tent.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances.

"I really think we should wait to tell him," Aang remarked, in very non-Aang like way.

Katara sighed and with a shrug commented: "Well, let's just leave him alone for awhile, probably still tired from last night."

Aang shrugged and then with a final questioning look resumed his explanation of how lo mein was the only way to eat medicinal herbs…

* * *

General Iroh smirked at his nephew as Zukko reached for another helping of cod liver. Zukko immediately realized he should've used his right hand to reach for the plate before him-but alas, the damage was done.

"I'd never thought I'd get to see the day, so—who's the lucky lady?" Iroh was pleased to see his nephew wince as those serving the two, pause in suspense. Knowing this bunch, the crew would be aware of the whole thing by daybreak tomorrow.

"None of your business," Zukko sniped, trying to make sure he wouldn't blush at the implications of his stupid, perverted uncle.

"Now, now Prince Zukko, if I didn't no any better, I'd say that you have just participated in a binding ceremony recently," Iroh laughed, placing his chop sticks down and reaching for his tea, " take some advice from your old Uncle, only do fire nation rituals with girls you're serious with or else-you'd be stuck with them for a very long time-"

Zukko's- _crap! - He's-gonna – tell – another – story _-mode kicked in just about then.

"Uh, I know, it's nothing, I, uh-just liked the design of the seal on my hand, I like-flames?" That was with out a doubt the worst lie that Zukko ever stated, so naturally after he said it, he briefly had a n expression of _oh god-shoot-me._ Iroh patted him on the back with a good-natured chuckle. Not a good sign.

"My Prince, you know your 18th birthday draws near," Iroh stated, seriously, "the court would be in an uproar if you didn't have a female escort by then-you are near the age when most Fire lords are engaged-"Zukko bristled, he just _had_ to remind of that didn't he? "-and they will be further outraged when they realize you are bound to a young lady who probably isn't of noble descent or from the Fire nation at all. Your father wants you to return just for this special occasion. It would be most disgraceful if you showed up not only ignorant about the customs of the party, but with a woman different than what your father planned for you."

Zukko felt a twisted sense of pride when he realized that his father would probably explode in flames over his choice of a companion, especially since _he_ didn't meet the requirements at all. Despite himself he felt a small smirk tug at his lips of the outrage and shocked looks of the court when they realized not only was his date from the enemy Water tribe but also a mal-

"Zukko," Iroh's countance grew grave, "you have been practicing haven't you? You will need this girl to come here so that she can help in your preparations for the duties."

"Don't worry Uncle, that's why I have the binding charm," he pointedly ignored the looks on everyone's faces. He mentally added to his to-do list, to prepare a room for practice.

He placed down his bowl and rose, to leave but not before calling over his shoulder:

" 'She' will be here tonight."

* * *

Sokka was walking around the woods, contemplating on the injustice of the world and why creepy-stalker-fire-nation-lords should just be left alone when, as if on cue, his left hand started to glow. The hurriedly made yet-still awe inspiring tattoo around his ring finger that connected to his wrist was shining with a bright reddish orange of rubies and dancing pointedly on his tanned skin.

He sighed and decided he might as well get this whole thing over with. As he trekked back to camp, wondering what excuse he could use to borrow Appa, he recounted warily when all he had to worry about was being killed by Fire nation soldiers not going out with one of them.

And in his cell, down far below in the depths of the Fire nation vessel, Jet paced. All his friends had, as a precaution, been moved to other levels of the ship and he was confined here, to this dank, dark, desolate place by himself. Jet never told anyone, but he hated to be alone. Even in raids or other various missions, he would always make sure someone was with him, no matter who-someone, anyone. Just so he wouldn't be forced to relieve rather unpleasant memories.

And as if to answer his mental anxieties, soldiers began to come in by the groups, to go and fix up a room he never noticed a few feet away from him. It was odd that it was the only cell it seemed that had no bars-but instead it looked as if it was a isolation chamber-the fire nation was shrewd when it came to torture. Jet found himself glad that he hadn't been placed in there, instead.

The soldiers were now rushing by carrying arms full of assorted items, that by the looks of it, was going to be used for:

"Dance?"

At the sound of his voice, a soldier's ears perked and he began to whisper to his comrade as they passed, Jet sent them ice-cold glares of fury and death and they hurried by.

And as soon as these people had come, they left and he was once again alone…that was until _she_ came in.

Fully garbed in warrior clothes and make-up of those from Kyoushi, a girl who looked oddly familiar was arguing with Zukko, as they walked to the room.

"Why did I ever agree to this? Should've just let them die without that stupid weed with the weird name," the girl was resigned in her tone but her eyes were angry and she was giving Zukko the look one gives to a glutton who ate everything yet cared not at all, "and would you quit smirking! I couldn't very well just come here in my regular clothes! Everyone would've recognized me! Argh-why, why, Why! Why didn't you just ask for something simple! Like, give you that scroll that Katara and Aang are learning water bending from-or something-anything but this embarrassment! I mean, c'mon are you so annoying that no girls want to go with you to this thing!"

Jet noted with some satisfaction that Zukko colored at that remark. It was odd though, _that girl's voice really didn't suit her body…_

"Hey! For your information tons of girls want to go with me," Zukko snapped, hands glowing abit, "I just don't like them."

The girl gave him an incredulous look: "Why not?"

"Because, I just don't want to!" Zukko scowled at the look of his companion's face, "what? Don't give me that look!"

"Yeah right, sure, whatever," the girl's eyes flickered over to Jet, who immediately tried another glare of death at her. Her eyes widened in recognition and she hurriedly covered her face with one hand and tugged at Zukko with another, "Hurry up, you still need to tell me what to wear and I swear I'll need a wig!"

Zukko stopped and gave the girl a confused look, as he looked from Jet (whom he just noticed) and the girl, his eyes began to sparkle with a look of mischief and Jet subconsciously felt himself back away from the bars a little.

"Oh, isn't that intresting…" the fire prince murmured to himself, ignoring the girls incessant tugs and commands to hurry, " well, I guess that's what's to expect of those who oppose the Fire nation. What are you so worried about-_honey?"_

The girl winced and stopped, looking very much like a overcooked fish, that some clown had decided to paint up.

"I wonder does Jack here-"

"-Jet." The rebel teen cut in, with a snarl, "and quit bossing that poor girl around."

The girl looked stricken and just gaped at him shocked, then abruptly turned away at some revelation.

"_Girl?_ Yeah, I guess so, ne? S-" Zukko and Jet were unprepared for what happened next.

"Quiet, Zukko-koi1, you're embarrassing me! I told you to not to call me _Tsuki_-chan in public!" 'Tsuki's voice sounded warbled as if she was trying to raise it, "let's get ready, ohhohoho!"

Jet watched the two finally enter the room, with mild disbelief. He could've sworn that the other was afraid of him.

But why?

All these questions would have to wait as the door closed behind the two with a note finality.

Kukukukukukukukukuku…

What's up, Minna-san? I now I promised, on fangirl's honor no less! - That I would post these soon, but now the tri is over so I had enough free time to squeeze this baby out from my head. I have no idea when I'll update…probably soon since this fic is going to be fairly short. You know the drill, after much debate I decided just to finish fics here on (especially when it came to people and My Naruto fics…didn't know I was so popular). So anywayz, I'll be finishing these fics here and then start fixing my lj comm.…I hope soon that way I can finally post all those Sora/Leon and Jyou/Yama fics I have. Wellies- Zaijian! Till next time fellow fangirls!

1 -Koi is a ending for all of those who don't know-of endearment, often used for boyfriend/girlfriend relationships. –chan is what girls in Japan add as the end of their names, it's very informal yet not as informal as just calling one by their first name, such as in the states. Also, Sokka here is trying to cover up his name 'S' sound a lot like 'Tsu' in Japanese…I know its abit confusing to me too…I took the name from the Loveless opening theme, "_Tsuki no Curse" _meaning the "Curse of the Moon"…, it is not like Suki, the girl from Kyoushi's name, which "means to like"….


End file.
